babyboobustersfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Boo
Baby Boos are the enemies of the Baby Boo Busters. Appearance Baby Boos can vary in appearance, but here are some examples of the rarity of certain items of clothing and features in Booese culture. Common: Uh oh face, flower crown, default face, Caucasian (white) skin, Cutiemouse face Uncommon: Holiday crown, woman face, smiling girl face, Sniffles face Rare: Hair, male Extremely rare, if not, non-existent: Black skin Personality Baby Boos tend to be self-centered, claiming to be the cutest and youngest. They have a habit of chewing on their toes to the point of infection, causing frequent sickness. When they get sick, they can get angry at their mother if she doesn't have magical healing powers or isn't a doctor, as their severe xenophobia prevents them from even ''looking ''at a doctor - or ANY stranger for that matter - without getting fussy. Some Baby Boos somewhat tolerate older siblings. Younger siblings, however, are a big no nwo for them, because ''obviously being the youngest matters. ''Just kidding. Baby Boos' roleplayers are usually under 13, so they don't have kids in real life, but if they were older and had kids, they'd love their children the same. Their mother, or "mwa mwa"/"mwa-teeh", always does what the Baby Boo says. If the mom were to discipline her Baby Boo, they'd most likely run away because they want "perfect mwa mwas" and "perfect mwa mwas" do not discipline, apparently. The alignment for the average Baby Boo would be Neutral Evil. ☀http://easydamus.com/neutralevil.html Traditions Despite the fact that Baby Boos are babies (obviously), they have a culture. While normal, well-functioning babies just crawl and cry and sleep and put things in their mouths, Baby Boos can somehow play with their toes. While it may look like innocent behaviour, they are actually counting how many unfortunate "mwa mwas" they cruelly abandoned in the last 2 hours. Names Baby Boos come in a variety of names, more than just "Baby Boo." Speaking Baby Boos speak with W's in too many words. It's common sense that young children cannot usually pronounce l or r (e.g. wess instead of less), but Baby Boos take it to a whole new level. Wes means yes, weddy means teddy, and so on. Some of the words they say can't even be pronounced by younger children and people with speech disorders. "mwa mwa", meaning Mama, is very hard for them to pronounce, yet Baby Boos pronounce it just fine. Even though Roblox is just a game and it doesn't ''have ''to be realistic, speaking like a Baby Boo can make reading their messages really hard! If you're roleplaying as a baby, here are some examples of how you should speak so that everyone can understand you. Say: "Aga (I'm very hungry!)" Don't say: "Mwe vwewy wunwagwy!" Shinabiru made a Baby Boo Translator. The program used is very buggy, so in order for the translator to turn mother into "mwa mwa", for example, the bugs have to be fixed. Unfortunately, Shinabiru can't do anything about this, as she did not create the website used for making her translator. https://lingojam.com/BabyBooSpeak Diary of a Baby Boo Entry 1: WAY! Mwe found a mwa mwa wiff wobux! Mwe nwo want noob mwa mwas, so mwe happy!! Entry 2: WAAAAAAAAAAA! Mwa mwa was just using da avatah editow! Mwe wun away! Entry 3: Mwe found a mwa mwa wiff wots of wobux, but she has a dawtuh! Mwe nwo want wissy! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Entry 4: Aw da mwa mwas had dawtuhs or swons, but da onwy pawent who doesn't have a kwid is a boy! Mwe nwo want dada! WAAAAAAAAAAA! Entry 5: Ewwww, wucky! A poo poo mwa mwa twied to adwopt mwe! Entry 6: WAAAAAAY! Mwe found a mwa mwa who give mwe ALL attention, has wobux and is pwetty! Entry 7: Ewwwwwwwwww! A homewess boy was at da door! He was dirty, poor and hungwy! EWW! Mwe nwo want sibwing, ESPECIALLY UGWY KWIDS!!! Entry 8: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mwa mwa got mawwied! Mwe wun away!!! Entry 9: A boy asked mwe to bwe his wissy! Mwe nwo want bwo! WAAAAAA! Entry 10: MWE FOUND A MWA MWA BUT DERE WUZ A DUKC WIFF PINK HAIr hWO TWIED 2 KILL MWE!!!1!1!! MWE WUN AWAE Entry 11: MWE FOUND ANOTHER MWA MWA WITH WOTS OF WOBUX THWAT GAVE MWE WOTS OF ATWENTION BUT WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! MWE MWA MWA TWIED TO GET A SIBWING AND I BWIT MWA MWA AND I WAN AWAY!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MWE ONLY CHILD!!!!!!!!!! Entry 12: WAAAAAAAA! a mwa mwa adopt mwe, but she mawwied and has 9 chiwdwin awwedy! mwe try to run away, but the big family can stop me easiwy! im stuck with lot of siblings and pwa pwa FOREVER!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Entry 13: Mwe And mwe famiwy wewe at twe pawk, and mwe snwuck out! But mwe mwa mwa And pwa pwa found mwe at adwoptwion! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!Mwe was gwoundwed two! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WUCKY! NWO SIBWINGS! MWE STILL STUCK WHIT DEM!!! D: Entry 14: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! pawents had another baby!!! MWE NWOT YOUNGEST ANYMWORE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Entry 15: MWE BIWTHDAY IS IN A WEEK!!!! MWE WANNA BWE YOUNG AND A BABY FOWEVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Entry 16: WAAAAAAAAAAA! MWE LOST ALL ATTENTION AND MWE HAVE TO FWEED ON ''NORMAL MILKY ''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! AND MWE THINK MWA MWA AND PWA PWA FORGOT MWE BWIRTHDAY! WAAAA! Entry 17: Bwo was pwaying game on compwootr and asked if i cwould pway, mwe said wes, wen game stawt, gaym naym was Five Nwights at Fweddys, and when mwe pwayed MWE GOT SCAWED BY BUNNY!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Entry 18: Bwo gwounded for scawing mwe, DAT WHAT BWO GET!!! Entry 19: It wuz tiem 4 dwinnuh and mwa mwa wawked into da woom and swaid: "Lazarus! Noriaki! Neptunus! Winston! Luz! Cupid! Pearl! Kaselynn! Maria! Loki! Alex! Whittle Chubby Kawaii Sweetie Gumdrop Cutie Adorbs Butterscotch Nugget Bubble Cakey Honeycomb Babie Zoo! It's time for dinner!" Mwe wove dis mwa mwa cuz she can wemembuh mwe nwame!!! Mwe swibwings' nwames ah BWOHWING! I pushed Mawia off her high chwair and she went uncwoncious!! WAAAAAY! Now mwe in da wambuwance wiff mwe uddah swibwings! Dey ah aw CWYING but mwe WAUGHING! LOLOLOLOL!!!!! Wait... can bwabies gwet awested?! Entry 20: Oh nwo!! Waaaaaa! Mwe uddah swibblwings saw mwe witing in dis dwiary. And thwey twook when we gwot back. Nwow mwe gwounded! WAAAAAAAAA!!! But mwe got dis dwiary bwack. But wight nwow mwe RWEALLY nweed to escwape!! Entry 21: Da start of todway was stwange. Foh swome weason, da dwoor was opwen! But woo know WHY it was opwen!? Becwause dey were letting in da powice! Dey came to take mwe to jwail, even doe mwe a bwaby! WAAAAAAAAAAA! At weast mwe gwet away fwom mwe famiwy! bUT MWE GWOT LIFE SENTWENCE! WAAAAAAAAAA! MWE WILL NWEVA FIND A MWA MWA IN JWAIL! Entry 22: MWE FOUND MWA MWA IN JWAIL! SHE WAS SO PWETTY!!! She was awested foh muhdewing her son. WAY! MWE ONWY CHILD! Mwe don't mwind livin in jwail bc mwe got a mwa mwa! Heeheehee!